1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to needle assemblies having a blunting element for safe and convenient handling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-patient needle assembly which includes a blunting element for the non-patient needle for use in connection with a blood collection set.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable medical devices having piercing elements are typically used for administering a medication or withdrawing a fluid, such as blood collecting needles, fluid handling needles and assemblies thereof. Current medical practice requires that the fluid containers and needle assemblies used in such systems be inexpensive and readily disposable. Consequently, existing blood collection systems, for example, typically employ some form of durable, reusable holder on which detachable and disposable needles and fluid collection tubes may be mounted. A blood collection system of this nature can be assembled prior to use and then disassembled after usage. Thus, these blood collection systems allow repeated use of the relatively expensive holder upon replacement of the relatively inexpensive needle and/or fluid collection tube. In addition to reducing the cost of collecting blood specimens, these blood collection systems also help minimize the production of hazardous medical waste.
Conventional intravenous tubing sets are commonly employed for use in connection with blood collection. A particularly useful intravenous tubing set for such application is the VACUTAINER® Brand Safety-Lok™ Blood Collection Set, available from Becton Dickinson and Company of Franklin Lakes, N.J. Such a Blood Collection Set includes an intravenous needle assembly attached to one end of a tube, with the other end of the tube connected to a blood collection needle assembly including a stopper puncture needle, or a “non-patient” puncture needle. In use, the intravenous needle assembly is inserted into the vein of a patient, and a tube holder is attached to the blood collection needle assembly. An evacuated tube is inserted into the tube holder, and the stopper puncture needle or non-patient puncture needle punctures the stopper of the tube, allowing blood to flow into the tube.
In order to reduce the risk of incurring an accidental needle-stick wound, protection of used needle tips becomes important. With concern about infection and transmission of diseases, methods and devices to enclose the used disposable needle have become very important and in great demand. Many arrangements have been designed for protecting used needle tips. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,320 to Fayngold and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,275 to Burns disclose safety shields for use in connection with the intravenous needle assembly of such blood collection assemblies. The safety shield covers and protects the intravenous needle assembly after use. Also, PCT International Publication No. WO 98/42393 discloses a parenteral fluid transfer apparatus useful as a blood collection assembly, which includes an intravenous needle assembly having a rod or probe-like blunting member which is extendable beyond the tip of the intravenous needle tip to prevent accidental needle-stick wounds from occurring after use of the device. Such a device, however, does not provide protection for the second end of the needle at the non-patient end of the assembly.
Accordingly, a need exists for a blood collection set with a non-patient needle assembly which provides for safety blunting of the non-patient needle tip and which is simple to manufacture and easy to operate.